Percy Jackson Institute of Obsession
by daughterofAPOLLO575HAIKU
Summary: Welcome to PJIO, home to fanboys and fangirls! Will Isabella Jones fit in?
1. Chapter 1

When I first stepped into the hallway I was overwhelmed by portraits. My thoughts were, 'Woah creepy!' until I recognized the blonde girl with grey eyes.

Of course! This was a school for the Percy Jackson obsessed! Of course they would hang creepy paintings on the wall! The paintings were really realistic though.

"Unlike HPIO, our paintings don't talk," I heard. I turned to see a very beautiful lady with blonde curls and blue eyes. She wore a toga like dress with diamond earrings and camp half blood beads around her neck.

"Hi, I'm Athena," she said, holding out her hand. Like the goddess? I nervously shook it.

"Isabella Jones," I said. "Are you a goddess?"

"No, no!" Athena said chuckling. "Just a fake name I use, we all use them."

Follow me," said Athena, heading off down the hallway. I did what any sane person would do, I followed her.

"Welcome to the Percy Jackson Institute of Obsession," Athena said, speeding up. She was a very fast woman. "Or PJIO for short."

"Here you will live a high school life," she explained. "But sort of differently. You still switch classes, but we have different types of classes. We still have sports, but we have different types of sports. Do you get me?" I just nodded. I wasn't really paying attention. Instead I was staring at all the portraits. I saw Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and Charles Beckendorf. I spotted Drew Tanaka, Clarisse La Rue and Coach Gleeson Hedge. They were spot on images.

We soon got to the office and I gasped. On the office wall was a giant mural. It showed all the book covers and all the characters. I recognized a few of my favorite scenes from the books.

"Here's your schedule," Athena said, handing me a paper. I looked it over and I couldn't believe my eyes.

**Period 1-Ships-Aphrodite-Room 124**

**Period 2-Fanart-Apollo-Room 163**

**Period 3-PE-Ares-120**

**Period 4-Lunch- -Cafeteria**

**Period 5-Fanfic writing-Athena-153**

**Period 6-Book Searching-Dionysus-107**

**Period 7-Elective: Emojis-Iris-190**

**Period 8-Fan Language-Fantain-111**

**Period 9-Character Study-Hecate-153**

"Are these even classes?" I stutter.

"Yes," is Athena's answer, "and you'd better get to class, the bell's about to ring."


	2. Chapter 2

I clumsily stumbled into first period late. I had gotten lost in the hallways, so I just decided to follow the crowd. It didn't work so well.

"You're late," said the woman at the front of the room taking roll. She didn't even look up from her paper. She was stunningly beautiful with long blonde hair that cascaded in waves like the girls in shampoo commercials. She had on a knee length skirt that clinged to her gorgeously tanned legs. She had on a collared shirt that would look terrible on most people but it worked in her. She also had on inch high heels. She had acessorized with scarves, earrings and bangles. Her whole outfit was a beautiful mess of pink and blue.

She finished calling roll and smiled. Her teeth shined like the sun.  
"I'm Aphrodite," she said.

"The real Aphrodite?" asked a boy from the front row. Aphrodite turned and smiled.

"No deary, just a mortal blessed by her," she said. "Now you may have noticed that you're all sitting by a boy." Then she looked at me. I hadn't sat down yet.

"Find your seat deary," she said, gesturing to an empty seat by a boy. I sat down.

"Since this is a shipping class, we talk about couples. Maybe form them," she eyed a couple in the back.

"First I'm going to ask some questions," she said. "First, what's your otp?" Hands went up. Aphrodite pointed to a girl on the left of me.

"Percabeth!" she squealed. Aphrodite smiled and pointed to another boy.

"Pothena!" he said and on it went, pointing and squealing.

"Jasper!"

"Leyna!"

"Percabeth!"

"Brason!"

"Rachtavian!"

"Jeyna!"

"Percabeth!"

"Percabeth!"

"Percabeth!"

It was neverending. I just sat there. I didn't want to volunteer my opinion. No one would care.

"And Isabella?" Aphrodite asked. Everybody was looking at me. I blushed. I have terrible stage fright.

"Caleo?" I said, so scared I made it sound like a question. There was silence, then squealing.

"OMG!"

"LOVE THEM!"

"OTP OTP!"

"They're cute!"

"Class!" Aphrodite yelled. "We all love Caleo! Now let's get down to buisness." Then she grinned.

"Have you seen Logan Lerman? Hottie!"


End file.
